Hunger Games : What Lies Ahead
by tennisplayer7
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's kids grow up to face the unknown fate of their future. Their oldest child, Audrey, faces the possibility of capture, or even worse... death. I don't own the Hunger Games.


I fell to the ground, letting the lilies dance around my face. If only I could stay here forever, lost in this magical world. But there is no turning back. I don't know how it happened, it was like it appeared overnight.

But all of a sudden the Capitol as they call it, was back. Some traitors decided they liked the past life, whatever that is, so they decided to rebuild it. Dad vents to my brother about it, but I don't understand it at all.

All I know is they are after me. And only me. They decided my brother wasn't worth it, that I'm the one that most resembles my mother and I am the one who should pay. I am still not quite sure why I should pay, and I still don't understand why we don't run, but we don't.

We just sit here. Like we are pigs waiting to be slaughtered.

"Audrey," Gale calls to me. "Audrey, I know you are out here."

Somehow my brother never ceases to leave me alone, and he always knows where I am. I guess that is one of the things I like about him, even though it can be quite annoying.

"Over here, Gale," I mutter into the flowers. I breathe in their deep scent, it might be one of the few things I will be able to remember when they take me.

He sits down next to me. He is getting so old now, what is he, fourteen? He looks like Dad. People say that me and Gale look like our parents, the great Katniss and Peeta, but I say I could never live up to Mom's beauty.

"What are you thinking about?" He says calmly.

"What's going to happen to me."

He strokes my hair. "It was just a letter, Audrey, just a letter. It could be just one of those threats that they don't follow up on. It doesn't mean you are being hunted."

"But it could."

"I think it's silly. Just a little threat, nothing serious," He laughs it off like it's nothing. He is not the one that could be dead at any moment.

"Gale, don't you see?" I sit up and look him into the eyes. "I don't know the stories of Mom and Dad's past, I just know it isn't good. Is that what's going to happen to me? Mom and Dad don't scream at night for nothing. There is more to the story then what they have been telling us."

He smiles innocently. "Audrey, you're going to be-"

"NO!" I scream. "This is more serious then your small brain could comprehend. How are you not scared? Dad's the one that yells at you about everything, but you blow it off like it's nothing! It's not normal!"

He pauses. I feel like my words actually might of hurt him. "Gale, I'm sorr-"

"No, you're right. It's not normal. But you know what?" He gets closer to my face. "Our life isn't normal, our family isn't normal. And if my brain is so small why has Dad shown me the videos and not you, huh? Why am I more trusted?"

All my anger seeps away. "What videos?"

He grabs my hand. "Come with me, I'll show you."

"Why didn't I know about this?" I ask, in a whimper like voice. It doesn't sound like the voice I've been working on. Mom said if I want to be strong, I need to sound strong, so we have been working on my posture and the way I talk. Nothing seems to be helping, it's just not who I am.

"They didn't want you to know," He said simply.

"If you know, I deserve to know."

He looked at me, his eyes watery and glistening. "This may be something you don't want to know."

He lead me to the house in the Victor's Village, neither of us said another word on the way home. The whole way Gale, Mom and Dad have been acting lately really has been scaring me. They used to smile, look happy, now they are all solemn, and Gale, oh Gale. It was like he grew up overnight, he has had to take so much from Dad. I don't know why Dad thought Gale could handle all the yelling, I'm sure it affected him.

No one has been thinking the same way ever since we received the letter.

That letter, I just don't understand it. When we get back home that's the first thing I do, run and grab the letter. It's the only thing that holds the truth to why our lives have gotten crazy all of a sudden.

"Audrey, where are you going?" Gale ask as I let go of his hand and slip away into Mom and Dad's room.

"I'll be right back, okay wait for me," I mutter and run into the safe. P-K-A-G is the code. It's the first letters of all of our names, from oldest to youngest.

The letter smells like roses.. and death. Mom screamed and fainted when she smelled the scent, I'm not sure why it scared her so much. The letter is also covered in gold and glitter, and in the front it says TO THE MOCKINGJAY.

**Dear Mockingjay,**

**I'm happy to say the some of the people have realized that the capitol really did have everyone's best interests in mind. We have decided to rebuild it in secret, and we have gotten very strong. Stronger then the little empire you built to defy the capitol. Well let me tell you something, mockingjay. We are coming to you and we are going to find you. Oh no, we aren't coming for you.**

**Your daughter is the one we want. You made the capitol suffer when all they did was want to help you, but you had to have things your way. You are to old and worthless for us, we much rather have the one that looks like you, that acts like you.**

**Audrey Mellark.**

**So before you try to run, don't bother, we are watching you. We are just waiting for the right time to strike. We will be here soon, so enjoy the family time you have, because it will not last long.**

**Goodbye Mockingjay, see you soon**

**-Capitol**

Most of this letter doesn't make sense to me. I get that I'm being hunted, I have come to accept this, but all the rest of it... why does the "capitol" keep referring to my mother as the Mockingjay?

Why do we want me? I haven't done anything to deserve harm. I've lived a simple, somewhat solitary life in what everyone calls District 12. Not many people live here, most people live in the thirteenth district, so we don't have much socializing options. So why am I being hunted? I talk to about three people everyday, nothing more.. and those people are my family. The fact that someone's after me, just doesn't make sense.

"Audrey, come in here," Gale calls to me from the TV room.

"Do you have the video?" I say as I enter into the room. He's crouched over the television, his finger gently touching the Play button.

"Yes," He answers.

"Are you ready?" I say, wondering why he hasn't started it yet.

He looks at me, all the innocence of his child seems gone. He looks much older now, much wiser, he doesn't even look like my baby brother anymore.

"Audrey, I think the question is.. are you ready?"


End file.
